


Target Identified

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kittens, almost there, kittens purring, penultimate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS is in charge of the tower and anyone inside it. He stumbles across a couple of stowaways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Identified

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!!!  
> I got back from Prague 2 hours ago and have been typing since. This one has a strange format so please tell me what you think.  
> Only one more to go to stay tuned, Darcy is ready to do her bit.   
> Also, welcome back Sim

Headcount – 381 access-passes active on commercial floors

122 guest badges active, 178 available

 

Residential floors:

Captain Rogers

Lord Thor

Agent Barton

Agent Romanov

Dr Banner

Mr Stark

Ms Potts

Dr Foster

Ms Lewis

Ms Hill

 

 

UNIDENTIFIED LIFE SIGNS IN PENTHOUSE

2 LIFEFORMS IN PENTHOUSE LOUNGE

LIFEFORMS IDENTIFIED: FELINE-YOUNG  
  
KITTENS

KITTENS IN THE PENTHOUSE LOUNGE

 

 

Databases searching:

Result

Kittens belong to Ms Lewis

Kitten - black male: Merlin

Kitten – blond male: Arthur

Kittens added to headcount

 

 

Focus: kittens

Kittens oscillating

Kittens vibrating

Database searching:

Result

Kittens purring

 

 

ALERT – Temperature in server storage reaching upper limits

Action – activate fans, approx 150 rpm

 

 

Observation – vibrations from fans match vibration of kittens purring

Observation – match is efficient

 

 

Observation – kittens distributing biological matter

Kittens distributing fur

 Database searching:

Result

Kittens moulting

Action – deploy cleaning drones

 


End file.
